


You got me hooked on that smile

by Marvelfan2020



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan2020/pseuds/Marvelfan2020
Summary: It's on a lazy Sunday morning when Jughead sees a side to sweetpea rarely seen by others
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Sweet Pea
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	You got me hooked on that smile

It's a warm day and sunlight streams through the window of sweetpeas trailer waking Jughead up.

groaning he turns to his boyfriend who is surprisingly awake 

"Morning " sweetpea says softly running his hand up the sleeve of his shirt that jughead claimed as his. 

"Morning how have you been awake?" jughead asks

"Not long you were sleeping so soundly I didn't wanna wake you" he replies and jughead smiles. 

"Wanna go get breakfast at pops?" Jughead asks 

"You buying?" Sweetpea asks with a smirk and jughead snorts before smiling widely and Sweetpeas expressions soften 

"You have a really beautiful smile " he says. Jugheads eye brows raise and he smiles wider as he starts to blush

"Did you really just say that? " sweetpea just grins and brings jughead closer letting him place his head on sweetpeas chest 

"Tell anyone Jones and I'll Deny it" jughead sighs happily 

"i wouldn't I like that there's a side of you only I know about" he looks up at sweetpea and kissies him smiling as the taller boy runs a hand through his hair.


End file.
